Monday Morning
by anjellixbeen
Summary: Samantha was content with her life, happy even. She had a normal job in the city and lived a normal life. But she was never prepared to have her whole world turned upside down by a mysterious man who calls himself the "Doctor." Can she trust a man she's just met? And what surprises does he have in store for her? Ten/OC
1. Chapter 1

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

I immediately hit the snooze button and rolled over. _Is it already Monday? I hate mornings…_ I groggily looked at my alarm clock in hopes that it was still early enough that I could go back to sleep. _It's only 6:30…I have plenty of time…_ I shut my eyes for what I thought was five minutes, only to wake up in a panic…

_Oh it's only 7:30…WHAT? 7:30?! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!_

I literally jumped out of bed, threw my hair up into a messy bun, brushed my teeth, ransacked my closet for some clean clothes, grabbed my papers and briefcase, and was out the door, rushing to the train stop.

I couldn't believe it. _How could I go back to sleep for that long?_ A variety of scenarios ran through my head as I quickly walked down the busy streets of downtown Chicago. Lost in my own thoughts, I hurriedly maneuvered around the morning crowds, but was sidetracked by a man who felt the need to abruptly stop in the middle of the sidewalk to gaze at one of the many tall buildings. Realizing he had stopped moving a minute too late, I ran straight into him, with my papers scattering all over the sidewalk.

"Will you watch where you're going? Who stops in the middle of the sidewalk like that?" I angrily snarled at him.

The man turned to me and tilted his head. He was staring at me: brow furrowed and interest piqued. It was as though he was looking at me as if I was some sort of specimen.

After what seemed like a never-ending staring contest, I waved my hands in his face and cooed, "Hellooooo?"

He quickly snapped back into reality, shook his head and apologized.

"Oi! I'm sorry miss! Let me help you gather those papers!"

_He's got a Scottish accent…no…British? I can't tell the difference._

"No, no. It's okay. I'm fine, thank you." I managed to hiss. _Great… Now I'm definitely going to be late…_

I bent down to grab as many papers as I could, stuffed them in my briefcase, and stood up, noticing the man was again ogling at me while holding a few of my papers in his hand. _Again! He was staring at me like that again!_

At this point I was getting annoyed, "Do you have a problem, sir? Is there something wrong? You know, it's not polite to stare."

He scratched his head and looked at the ground. "Oh! Uhh…right…well…I, uh…sorry…about that. I just…you…ahh, never mind."

He looked back up and handed me the remainder of my papers. "Thank you," I said as I stuck my hand out to shake his. He seemed a little confused at first, but eventually shook it.

"Samantha." I said. "My name's Samantha."

"Hello Samantha, I'm the Doctor," he responded.

"Doctor…who?"

To my surprise, he gave me a large, pearly white grin, and then began to laugh. He then turned on his heel, waved goodbye, and proceeded to walk off in the opposite direction.

I just stood there, completely dumbfounded. _What just happened?_ I had no time to process the events that had just occurred. I was already late and still needed to catch the next train. I sprinted to my stop, hopped on the train, and flopped down on the nearest seat, exhausted from this morning's events. I leaned by head against the window and drifted into deep thought.

* * *

I rushed into the office. _8:15. I'm only 15 minutes late_._ It's not like I have a meeting or anyth—_"Samantha! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! Your 10:00 meeting got moved up to 8:30!" My associate, Gwen, was in a state of panic.

"Do you have the pitch? Please tell me you have the pitch done."

"Yes, I do. Don't worry. Let me just put my things in my office, and I'll meet you in the board room in 10 minutes."

_Oh shoot… I thought I had more time to go over the last minute details. Oh well…_ I walked to my office, set my bag on the ground, and turned on my computer. I sat down, loaded the pitch and looked at it in despair. _I don't have enough time to fix this. Oh well, guess I'll have to wing it._

I sat back in my chair and stared at the ceiling, silence deafening the room. But it broke when I heard that sound again. That sound… I've been hearing it for weeks, and lately it's gotten more frequent. It sounds like someone's whispering to me, but that's not possible…is it? _What am I thinking? I've been watching way too many ghost stories lately. It's probably just the pipes in this place. I should call someone to fix that…_ I shook my head, relinquishing the thought and proceeded to brace myself for the meeting.

* * *

I walked into the room and gulped. There were a variety of well-dressed, older men in expensive suits scattered around the table, looking stern as ever. Immediately all eyes were on me. I managed to squeak out a couple of "good morning's" and nodded my head a few times before heading to the end of the table to prepare. _Why am I so nervous? I just need to calm down. Stay focused. Calm, cool, collected, and—_ Just then, another individual burst through the doors yelling, "Sorry folks! Hope I'm not too late! Couldn't miss such a great presentation, eh?"

_That voice sounds familiar…_ I turned around to look. _What?! It's that rude man from earlier! But…how? Who…what is he doing here?_

He plopped down next to one of the men, and placed his feet up onto the table.

"'Ello there, sir! Ohh! That's a pretty spiffy suit ya got there!"

He proceeded to take the old man's arm, pull out a pair of glasses, closely examine the material, then sniff it. The old man looked at him in disdain and pulled his arm back.

"Who in the heavens do you think you are?"

The "Doctor" pulled out a small black pocket book, opened it up, and flashed it to the man. _What good it that going to do? It's blank!_ I thought to myself.

"Oh I'm sorry Dr. Smith. I had no idea!" He turned to his associates, embarrassed by such events. My jaw dropped. _But…the paper was blank!_

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Dr. John Smith, CEO and founder of Smartis Environmental Technology Incorporated."

"Yes…CEO…that has a nice ring to it," Dr. Smith replied, tapping his finger on his chin.

He stood up, fiddling with his hands: "Uh…but…I, yes, hello! Yes I do all the inventing and the environmental stuff and whatnot…"

He looked up and scanned the room. His gaze stopped at me, and he stared wide-eyed for a couple of seconds. He quickly broke contact and continued, "Ahem—But today we are here to listen to some very important advances in—" "Some very important advances in conservation technology," I interjected. "Now if you could all take your seats, Let's begin."

* * *

The meeting was finally over. A majority of the businessmen came over to shake my hand and congratulate me on a job well done. I was thrilled that my presentation was successful, but I wasn't focused on reveling in my good work; I wanted to know where that godforsaken imposter went.

_Now where would he be? He practically vanished once I finished my prese –_ "Nice job today there, Samantha!"

I turned around and was face to face with the "Doctor." Our faces were only inches away. _He clearly has never heard of a personal bubble,_ I thought to myself_. _I breathed in sharply, then slowly backed up, confused and a little scared.

"Thank you Dr. Smith."

"Oh please, just call me the Doctor. Doctor Smith sounds too formal."

"Okay _Doctor_… First thing's first. Tell me, how did you convince those men you were some sort of CEO? That paper you showed them was blank!" By this point I was whispering, for fear that one of the other CEO's would overhear me.

The Doctor leaned in closer and whispered, "Psychic paper. Cool, yeah?"

I started laughing hysterically. This man was definitely crazy. "Are you kidding me!?" I practically shouted, while still laughing. I finally calmed down, wiped my tears, and looked around the room. It had become dead silent, and everyone just stared at me. I immediately turned bright red.

"Oh, ha, ha, Dr. Smith, you _do_ know how to crack a funny joke! Why yes, Dr. Smith, I'd love to talk more about our latest project in my office!"

The Doctor didn't catch on to my cover-up. "What? What are you talking about?"

I tugged at his coat, bringing his head closer, narrowed my eyes, and whispered, "Come with me. You've got a lot of explaining to do…"


	2. Chapter 2

We entered my office, and I gestured for the Doctor to take a seat. I sat across from him and just stared. I had no idea what was happening to me. Gathering my thoughts, I finally spoke.

"So who exactly are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I'm the Doctor! Came here 'cause the sonic was giving off bizarre readings from this building."

"The what?"

"My sonic screwdriver! Here, have yourself a look!" He proceeded to pull out some sort of device that resembled a high-tech glow stick."Neat, huh? Can open up pretty much anything in the universe! Weeellll…except wood."

Before I could answer, the sonic began buzzing. The Doctor jumped up from his seat and began scanning the room. He reached the ventilation duct and the sonic began buzzing even louder. He flicked the device, opened it up, and proceeded to interpret whatever he had just scanned.

"Hmm…very interesting…" he mumbled.

"What's interesting?" I spoke up.

He completely avoided my question. "Have you noticed anything strange lately? Maybe within the past couple of days, even weeks?"

"No… well, actually, I've been hearing this weird noise. I can't really describe it…It's like a whisper, maybe like a hissing noise? I only hear it when I'm in my office by myself. But it's probably the pipes in this place. I've just been freaking myself out." I quickly changed the subject. "But hey! You never finished answering my question!"

Just then, a knock came from my office door. "Samantha?"

It was Gwen.

"Yes Gwen, what is it?"

She popped her head in the doorway.

"Oh I just wanted to stop by and ask how the meeting went. I got caught up in some personal matters, and wasn't able to stop by and hear your pitch. They liked it, right? I really hope they liked it! We've been working on this project for so long and—" I cut her off.

"Yes Gwen, they loved it. The solar panels will be set up around the globe. Now it's just a matter of launching them. It should be happening soon. I've got it under control."

"Oh that's wonderful!" She was grinning from ear to ear. "I can't wait to tell my—oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you had company!"

She looked directly at the Doctor. "Excuse me for my rudeness. I'm Gwen. And you are…?"

"The Doctor," he said matter-of-factly.

Gwen froze. Her eyed widened, and her breathing hitched. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she began to ramble: "Oh well, uh…nice to meet you. I have to…uh…get back to doing whatever I was doing. Yeah…" She quickly exited the room.

"Oh okay, well bye Gwen!" I yelled. There was no audible response.

"That was weird. But anyways, back to my question –"

The Doctor obviously didn't hear me. He began to pace the room. "Why? Why why why why why? No, it can't be…that's impossible…Unless…YOU!"

He pointed at me.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Gah! I should have known!"He smacked his forehead.

"Should have known what?"

"How long have you worked here?"

"Well, a little over a year. Why?"

"And in that time, what has this company been putting all of their resources into creating?"

"Our solar panels… Doctor, I'm confused. Please tell me what's going on!"

"Don't you see? They're using the solar panels to do something…but I can't pinpoint what."

"Who are _they_?!"

"The Vlenex Posarian. A crude race mostly. But they should have been wiped out thousands of years ago…this just doesn't make any sense. Why now? And why the solar panels…?"

"The what?"

"The Vlenex Posarian! Geez, don't you listen? From the planet Gremexel in the Zygon Galaxy. Beautiful place to visit, but the inhabitants don't like foreigners. Almost got myself killed by taking a causal stroll. I was just minding my own business and—" I stopped listening at Vlenex Posarian, and words started spewing out of my mouth.

"You…you mean t-they're…?"

"Aliens? Yup!" The Doctor shot me a toothy grin.

"B-but you…does that make you an—"

"Oi! Don't be placing any labels on me! I'll have you know I'm one hundred percent Timelord! From the planet Gallifrey!"

"But you look human! I just…I…you…"

I couldn't keep up with how fast this conversation was escalating. This was too much to handle. I sat back in my chair and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes hard, trying to comprehend the last few minutes of my life, and let out a long sigh. _Well this was definitely not how I expected my day to go..._ I eventually regained my composure and turned to the Doctor.

"So, these aliens, the Veenel—"

"Vlenex Posarian," the Doctor corrected me.

"Yeah, those things. What do they want with me? Or with this company for that matter?"

"Weeeeelllll…this particular race had a thing for harvesting sunlight to fuel machinery, which probably explains the use of solar panels. Probably used your marketing skills to help boost their efforts too."

"Oh well then that shouldn't be so bad! Just a poor alien race trying to get their machines to work, right? So they can get their ships ready and fly home! Harmless!"

"It's not that simple. You see, I mentioned they were a crude race. Disgusted by foreigners, yeah? They used to use their sunlight technology to, in essence, cleanse their planet of all other species. But their ethnic cleansing turned into a civil war. They split into two factions, eventually wiping themselves _and_ their planet out in the end. Sad, really."

"So then why are they here? Aren't they supposed to be extinct? And why Earth?"

"_That_, I don't know. But I am more than willing to find out!" The Doctor stepped in front of where I was sitting and offered his hand.

"Are you ready to go?"

"To go where?" I asked.

"To go on an adventure! C'mon!"

He grabbed my hand, and before I knew it, we were rushing down the hall, following the buzzing sound of the sonic screwdriver to our mystery destination.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" I shouted as we were running down the long hallway.

The Doctor turned his head and shot me a grin, "I don't know! But we'll soon find out!"

We eventually reached an elevator and stepped inside. Once the doors closed, the Doctor immediately took note of the buttons on the side panel. He bent down to study the buttons, as if there was something hidden within the blatantly obvious numbers plastered on each.

"Samantha?" he finally spoke up, not breaking his attention on the buttons.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Where does this button lead?" He pointed to a button labeled "BL."

"Oh that? It's just a button for the basement. Nothing fancy. Storage mostly."

"And have you ever been down there?" He turned around and raised one eyebrow at me.

"Well…no. I mean I've never really had a reason to go down there. Besides, you need a passcode to get down there anyways." I pointed to the number pad to the right of the button. "I guess there's some pretty valuable stuff stored there. You know, confidential materials."

The Doctor turned back around, grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, pointed it at the number pad, and it began to buzz.

"How is that going to help?" I asked.

He cocked his head over his shoulder to answer me. "Sonic screwdriver, remember? Can open anything, even passcodes. Neat, huh?"

"But a screwdriver can't—" Before I could finish, the Doctor had obviously completed unlocking the passcode, judging by his loud "Ta-da!" He then pressed the button, and the elevator began to descend to the bottom floor.

I crossed my arms and gave the Doctor a dirty look. "Just so you know, if I get fired for this, it's all your fault."

The Doctor looked back at me with a smile, and I couldn't help muster a small one myself. His smile was just so contagious.

* * *

We descended to the ground floor after what seemed like an eternity. I moved up so I was next to the Doctor, and stared at the elevator doors. I swallowed hard, knowing that I may be jeopardizing my career and my life. I looked up at the Doctor. His expression was blank. He was staring straight ahead, looking as though he was ready for anything coming his way. Instinctively, I reached my hand out and grabbed his and squeezed hard. He looked down at me, and a gentle smile appeared on his lips. "You ready?"

I shot him a small smile, hiding my fear. "Ready as I'll ever be."

He pressed the "Door Open" button, and slowly, the elevator doors spread. We had no time to inspect our surroundings as a hazy mist blocked our view of anything outside our tiny space.

"What the—" I squinted my eyes.

"Oh no…Samantha?" The Doctor's voice waivered and his grip on my hand suddenly tightened. The tone of his voice instantly told me that something was wrong.

"What?"

"Whatever you do, don't breathe in that mist."

"But I can't—!" I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth.

The mist began to seep into our confined space and immediately my head started to feel fuzzy.

"Doctor…?" My vision was starting to blur, and I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Samantha! You must stay awake!" He grasped my shoulders and started shaking me. His words were becoming more and more muffled.

"Please…..please….I'm so sorry… Just need to….." His grip loosened, and before I knew it, I heard a loud _thud!_ on the ground.

I tried telling myself to stay awake, but the urge to sleep was overwhelming. I slumped against the back wall of the elevator and could feel my body shutting down.

_Awake…but so…...sleepy...must….sleep…_

And just like that, I was out.

* * *

I woke up in a panic. Sweat was beading down my face and the back of my head felt damp. I quickly sat up, but was immediately overcome with a massive headache. My hand flew up to my forehead.

"This is worse than that hangover I got last New Years," I mumbled to myself. I started to chuckle, remembering how crazy that night was. I would give anything to be back there right now. Heck, I would give anything to not be _here_ right now, wherever _here_ was.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted, though. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see something moving. I heard a loud moan followed by, "Well that was one hell of a cat nap!"

_I recognize that voice! It's the Doctor! Oh thank goodness!_

"Doctor!" I yelled as I scrambled to his side.

"Oi! Keep your voice down, yeah? My head is killing me!" He sat up, rubbing his temples in hopes of easing the pain.

I started to talk, this time in a lower voice, "Doctor, what happened to us?" I looked around.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well for starters, that was Vlenex Posarian sleep powder. Powerful stuff, that is. It can knock you out for days."

"S-so, they…they drugged us!?" my voice started to become increasingly nervous.

"In essence, yeah. No big deal though. I think we've only been out for a few hours."

"Only a _few hours_? Geez!" I looked around again, trying to make sense of our surroundings.

"So, where are we?"

"Weeeellll…judging by the fact that there's a door with bars in the window," he gestured to the door to his left, "I'd assume we're locked in some sort of cell."

"So why not use your screwdriver thing to get us out? It can open up anything, right?"

"_Almost_ anything. Can't open anything made of wood, which just so happens to be what our exit is made out of."

I sat there for a minute, trying to think of anything we could do. _So the Doctor's option is out…Oh! How about breaking a window? _I looked around the room in hopes that there was some alternative exit. _Negative. __Oh! I can call someone!_ I checked my pockets for my phone but found that it was missing. _Great. The one time I leave my phone in my office…hopefully someone will notice I'm gone, right? I mean, maybe someone's down here who can help!_ A light bulb flickered to life in my head as I stood up and brushed myself off. I began walking to the door.

"Samantha, what are you doing?" the Doctor inquired.

"Well if we can't do it your way, I'll try mine."

I walked over to the door and started pounding on it with my fists.

"Hey you jerks! I don't know who you think you are putting us in here! It's not like we've done anything wrong! If anyone's out there who can help, please! I'm begging you!" Immediately, I heard footsteps coming our way. I turned back to the Doctor and gave him a thumbs-up, letting him know my plan worked. I stepped back from the door as I heard someone jingling keys, trying to unlock it. Slowly, the door swung open and a wave of relief hit me.

It was Gwen!

"Oh Gwen!" I exclaimed, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you! Let me tell you, this day has been just a whole mess of things. Now, if you could direct us to the exit—"

Before I could finish, two creatures appeared on either side of Gwen. Each was about seven feet tall with bright yellow eyes. Both had scaly red skin and razor sharp teeth with a long, thin tongue. Their hands and feet resembled something like a T-Rex, only with longer arms. My eyes widened at the spectacle before me and I immediately shifted my gaze back to Gwen.

"Gwen! What are you doing? Help me! These…these creatures, the Vlenex Posarian, they're evil! You have to believe me, Gwen! Please!"

She looked me dead in the eyes. "Seize her."

Both creatures hissed in response to their order and began to creep towards me. I began backing up and looked behind me, as I had nowhere to run.

"Doctor! A little help, please!"

"Oh! Right! Uh… you leave her alone, or I'll be forced to use my weapon!" He took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it towards the creatures. They stopped dead in their tracks, hesitating to make another move. By this time I was standing beside the Doctor. I looked at him in despair.

"Doctor, honestly, how is that thing going to help _now_?"

"I don't know! I didn't think this far ahead!"

My palm hit my forehead as I closed my eyes. Opening them, I responded to the Doctor.

"You mean to tell me that you actually thought that these monsters would be frightened away by a _screwdriver_?!"

He smiled. "Kinda!"

Obviously the creatures had overheard us as they began closing in on us. I turned to the Doctor and nervously yelled, "Alright mister full-of-brilliant-ideas, what now?"

He turned to me, "I'll have you know that I _am_ brilliant, a genius even! And my brilliant brain is suggesting that we RUN!"

The Doctor grabbed my hand as we both began to run for our lives. We successfully dodged the creatures and made it through the door, pushing Gwen out of the way in the process. He jerked my arm, making us run to the right. I sure as heck had no idea where we were going, and I'm sure he didn't either. And what's worse was that I could hear the Posarians gaining on us. The heavy stomps of their feet and the insistent hissing coming from their mouths gave their presence away.

_Damn they're fast!_

I knew that if we didn't think of something fast, they would catch us. "Doctor!" I yelled. "They're gaining on us! We need to lose them! Let's—"

I suddenly lost my footing, tripped, and fell with a loud _Oomph!_

"Samantha!" he yelled, running back towards me. But before he could reach me, both creatures had slithered onto either side of me, taking each of my arms, dragging me to my feet.

I looked back up at the Doctor. He was just standing there, completely frozen.

"Are you thick!?" I yelled. "Run! You're brilliant, right? You'll figure something out!"

I could hear him yelling behind me as another two creatures were dragging me away in the opposite direction, "Just stay calm! I'll figure something out! I'll save you! I promise!"

**To be continued! I hope you like it so far! Please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
